


Dans le sel et la fumée

by LonelyDay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ADWD spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infidelity, Post - A Dance With Dragons, R plus L equals J, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys a repris le Trône de ses ancêtres avec l'aide de son neveu et s'apprête désormais à foncer vers le Nord pour protéger Westeros des Marcheurs blancs. Sur sa route, elle fait la rencontre de Jon Snow, le Lord Commandant qui a sali ses couleurs et trahi ses frères. Aucun d'eux ne s'attend alors à trouver un allié chez l'autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Traître

**Author's Note:**

> Une courte fiction qui sera principalement rédigée du POV de Daenerys Targaryen et de Jon Snow pour raconter leur avancée dans le Nord pour combattre les Marcheurs blancs. Je ne suis pas complètement le canon des romans, ni celui de la série. Les informations dont vous aurez besoin seront dispersées un peu partout dans le texte. À savoir, Jon Snow a survécu à l'attaque de ses frères et a quitté la Garde de Nuit pour errer dans Westeros avec quelques hommes qui lui sont restés fidèles, le Mur est tombé, Aegon et Daenerys se sont mariés, Stannis est coincé au Nord et Sansa a été forcée d'épouser Ramsay Bolton avant d'être sauvée par les Targaryen, elle est restée à Port Réal sous la protection de l'actuel roi. Je risque de faire impasse sur certains personnages importants ( notamment Arya, les Greyjoy, les Lannister, les Tyrell et les Martell ).
> 
> Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le premier chapitre est écrit du POV de Daenerys. Jon et Barristan font également une apparition.

\- Oseriez-vous encore vous prétendre Lord Commandant, Jon Snow ? Vous aviez juré de protéger le royaume, peu importe le Roi, et partout sur Westeros court le bruit que vous avez levé une armée contre le Nord, mélangeant sauvageons et frères de la Garde de Nuit, et maintenant on vous soupçonne d'avoir prêté votre aide à Stannis Baratheon, ennemi du Trône de fer.

L'homme leva la tête vers eux, mais un visage placide leur fit face. La remarque ne semblait pas le chagriner outre mesure. Elle ne semblait même pas l'atteindre du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas un bruit qui court, ser Barristan. J'ai bien mené une armée contre le Nord pour libérer Sansa Stark de l'emprise des Bolton, Sansa Stark qu'on avait marié de force au Bâtard de Bolton.

\- Vous aviez prêté serment de ne pas vous mêler des affaires du royaume.

\- J'avais prêté serment, ser Barristan. Mais Sansa Stark est ma soeur, la dernière de ma famille à ne pas avoir été massacrée. Je n'ai pas agi quand Joffrey Baratheon a décapité mon père, je suis resté au Mur quand j'ai cru que mes frères, Bran et Rickon, avaient été brûlés et quand les Lannister, les Bolton et les Frey ont tué les nordiens, piétiné nos traditions et poignardé mon frère. Je devais choisir et je pourrais regretter ce que j'ai fait, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Les hommes de la Garde de Nuit ont prêté serment et vous l'avez brisé, Jon Snow, persista Barristan Selmy, inflexible.

Daenerys n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début de l'interrogatoire et restait quelques peu en retrait. Barristan avait proposé de s'occuper personnellement dudit Jon Snow, connaissant les frères de la Garde de Nuit mieux qu'elle - il lui avait dit avoir connu Jeor Mormont, celui pour qui Jon Snow avait été Intendant avant de devenir Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit lui-même - et, bien entendu, d'avoir cotoyé Ned Stark celui qui avait engendré le bâtard. Elle n'avait pas protesté et écoutait attentivement leur conversation.

Elle s'impatientait cependant. Les choses traînaient en longueur et Jon Snow ne cessait de répéter les mêmes histoires sur son serment et sa sœur, Sansa Stark - et quand Daenerys avait vu pour la première fois Jon Snow, elle s'était demandée s'il avait réellement un lien de parenté avec la jeune Lady qu'elle avait recueillie.

\- J'en ai payé le prix, ser.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Jon Snow tira sur le col de sa veste et laissa entrevoir une cicatrice grosse comme un poing.

\- Ça n'explique pas les faits pour lesquels vous êtes accusés.

\- Je vous ai déjà tout dit. La Main du Roi est venue me trouver et je leur ai donné mon aide, à lui est à la fille du Roi.

\- Le seul et unique souverain de Westeros se trouve ici-même, devant vous, Jon Snow, Daenerys de la maison Targaryen qui s'est assise sur le Trône de fer. Le frère de l'Usurpateur n'a aucune prétention sur le Trône.

\- L'Usurpateur ? s'étonna Jon Snow avec un rire moqueur. Robert a conquis Westeros. Conquérir Westeros avec des dragons ou avec des hommes, où est donc la différence, ser ? Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark ... Ils avaient trois têtes, mais aucun dragon, seulement des hommes qui croyaient en eux.

Daenerys serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre et fixa d'un œil sombre l'homme qui insultait sa maison. Robert Baratheon s'était assis sur le trône pour lequel on avait prétendu justifier l'assassinat des membres de sa famille, celui qui l'avait forcée à fuir et qui avait voulu les faire tuer, Viserys et elle.

Elle ne pouvait le laisser parler en bien d'un félon sans honneur, ni justice.

\- Ils ont tué leur Roi, rétorqua-t-elle.

Robert Baratheon n'avait pas seulement pris le trône de ses ancêtres, lui et ses hommes avaient tué son père pour prendre sa couronne.

\- Aucun d'eux ne l'a fait, Votre Grâce, démentit Jon Snow sans flancher.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'ils n'avaient aucune prétention sur le trône ?

\- Aegon le Conquérant en avait-il plus ? Il ne connaissait pas les terres de Westeros, ni ses habitants et s'en est pourtant emparé car personne n'a pu s'y opposer. Les Baratheon, les Arryn et les Stark, leurs forces unies, ce sont levées contre la folie des Targaryen qui n'ont pu riposter.

_La folie des Targaryen._ Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on s'adressait à elle avec ces mots pour parler de sa famille. Elle ne connaissait pourtant que les histoires que lui contait Viserys quand ils étaient jeunes et ser Barristan n'avait que rarement abordé le sujet. Il lui avait cependant confié les inquiétudes qu'il avait eues lorsqu'il servait Aerys.

_Je suis le sang du dragon_ , se rappela-t-elle. C'était une vieille rengaine, mais elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

\- Veuillez cesser de parler ainsi à votre souveraine, s'interposa Barristan qui n'appréciait pas les paroles de Jon Snow.

Il les prenait pour des provocations et elles l'étaient sans doute un peu, mais Jon Snow paraissait n'y prendre aucun plaisir.

\- Laissez, contra Daenerys.

\- Rhaegar, votre frère, a enlevé Lyanna Stark et Brandon et Rickard Stark, son frère et son père, sont morts pour avoir demandé des comptes à votre père. Aerys a fait brûler mon grand-père et étrangler mon oncle alors qu'il tentait de le sauver. Combien d'hommes encore le Roi fou se serait-il amusé à brûler pour son plaisir si personne ne l'avait arrêté ? Est-ce ce que vous aussi appelez justice, Votre Grâce, que de faire mourir un père pour avoir voulu protéger sa fille ?

Les mâchoires crispées, Daenerys le détaillait désormais.

Aucune peur ne transparaissait chez l'homme alors qu'il venait d'offenser la mémoire de son père. Cette seule remarque aurait pu à elle seule suffire à le punir. Il semblait pourtant en avoir pleinement conscience et ne pas en faire grand cas.

Sa franchise avait quelque chose de déstabilisant.

Viserys ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela, ser Barristan non plus, mais celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé un mot et l'air concerné qui durcissait ses traits appuyaient tristement les dires qui venaient d'envahir la bouche du bâtard.

Avait-il eu à être témoin d'un tel spectacle ? Si Jon Snow disait vrai, ser Barristan y avait forcément assisté -  _il faisait partie de la Garde Royale du temps de mon père, il me protège aujourd'hui._

Le seul fait d'imaginer cette scène lui donna la nausée. Elle avait du mal à croire que l'on puisse rester impassible devant une telle horreur. Elle se pria donc de se calmer et de garder son sang froid.

_S'il dit vrai ..._

\- Nous reprendrons l'interrogatoire plus tard, ordonna-t-elle et tous quittèrent la cellule l'un après l'autre.

 

 

Elle avait demandé à voir ser Barristan en tête à tête -  _il est le seul qui puisse me conseiller ici_.

Elle s'était assise autour de la table sur laquelle ils avaient déplié une carte du Nord. Des pièces étaient disposées là où leurs ennemis se tenaient, mais les emblèmes des maisons avaient rapidement été remplacés par des cailloux pour désigner les Marcheurs blancs qui progressaient maintenant que le Mur était tombé. Seul le cerf demeurait au-delà de Winterfell. Presque toutes les autres maisons s'étaient ralliées à elle quand le souvenir des dragons avait refait surface - et les rebelles s'étaient écrasés.

Stannis Baratheon était-il seulement encore au Nord ? Elle ne pouvait plus l'affirmer. Les rumeurs couraient, de plus en plus nombreuses, qu'il avait fui.

\- Peut-on le croire ? demanda-t-elle en effleurant distraitement l'un des pions.

\- Malheureusement, je ne le connais pas, Votre Grâce. Je n'ai connu que son père.

\- Comment était-il ?

\- Le royaume considérait Ned Stark comme l'homme le plus honnête de Westeros. Il s'était opposé à votre poursuite - et c'est ce qui causa des conflits entre lui et Robert Baratheon.

\- Mais qu'en pensiez-vous, personnellement, ser Barristan ? insista-t-elle, en le fixant cette fois-ci comme pour l'inviter à se confier.

Elle avait senti la réticence dans sa voix.

\- Il était honnête, Votre Grâce, mais il n'était pas aussi honorable que ce qu'on laissait prétendre. Nous ne savons pas si ce Jon Snow est honnête, mais nous savons qu'il a brisé son serment, à plusieurs reprises.

\- Mais ses hommes l'ont suivi malgré tout, ser Barristan. Cela compte-t-il ?

\- Je ne saurais vous le dire.

 

 

Elle avait décidé de l'interroger seule, sans la présence de personne et même si ser Barristan avait voulu l'en dissuader au début, il avait fini par céder. Elle avait besoin de lui parler et d'essayer de voir l'homme sous le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué.

Quand elle entra dans la petite pièce, il était assis sur une banquette en bois. Des chaînes qu'il fit teinter lorsqu'il l'aperçut devant la porte le maintenaient pieds et poings liés. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il avait senti son hésitation, hésitation qui n'aurait jamais dû être. Elle avait chevauché avec les dothrakis, traversé des déserts, élevés des dragons ; elle avait conduit une armée, libéré des cités et gouverné ; elle avait récupéré Westeros. Elle était reine et le sang du dragon, la mère des dragons assise sur le Trône de fer. Elle n'avait rien à craindre d'un bâtard revenu d'entre les morts qui crapahutait à travers le royaume vêtu de noir.

On lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas plus âgé qu'elle. Il le paraissait pourtant. Le froid et la captivité l'avaient fatigué et affaibli, mais ses traits se creusaient de chacune de ses épreuves, qu'elle pouvait comme lire sur son visage. Chaque cicatrice était un combat. Les marques qui écrasaient son œil ressemblaient à celles qu'aurait pu laisser un animal ; la trace rouge qui coupait sa figure en deux, de son front à ses lèvres, et qui serpentait jusqu'à son cou pour se fondre dans une masse rose et difforme n'était rien de plus que le tranchant d'une lame. Ses longs cheveux noirs et sa barbe hirsute recouvraient le reste et cachaient sans doute d'autres souvenirs. Il avait dû être beau avant d'être défiguré, avec ses yeux gris, sa chevelure sombre et sa carrure élancée.

Il se tenait devant elle dur comme un roc -  _dur comme le Nord, c'est ce qu'ils disent_. Il se fichait de son titre et de son nom. Il n'était pas impressionné.

La Garde de Nuit était tombée, mais Jon Snow ne servait plus aucun seigneur -  _il ne combat que le froid et la nuit_.

\- Lord Commandant Snow, commença-t-elle, mais un rictus amusé sur les lèvres abîmées de Jon Snow la coupèrent.

\- Lord Commandant, dit-il, ironie et amertume mélangées, vous n'avez pas à m'appeler ainsi, Votre Grâce. Je ne suis plus Lord Commandant. La Garde de Nuit est tombée.

\- Vos hommes vous nomment pourtant ainsi, rappela-t-elle.

\- Mes frères, rectifia-t-il. Votre garde n'est-elle pas avec vous ?

\- Pensez-vous que je ne puisse me débrouiller sans eux ?

\- Je ne pense rien, Votre Grâce. Je ne fais que demander. Que voulez vous savoir de plus ? Je vous ai déjà tout dit. Davos Mervault est parti avec la fille de Stannis Baratheon pour la mettre en sécurité. Je ne sais rien de plus.

\- Où sont-ils allés ?

\- Comptez-vous vous emparer de la fille du Stannis Baratheon ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, Lord Snow, répliqua-t-elle, sachant que la remarque ferait son effet.

Jon Snow parut réagir et se renfrogna légèrement. Il ne pipa mot pourtant et inspira profondément.

\- Qu'en est-il de Stannis Baratheon ? A-t-il toujours ses troupes au Nord ou a-t-il suivi sa fille ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, et pour la centième fois, je vous le répète, Stannis Baratheon était au Nord avec ses troupes. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Je ne sais rien de plus.

\- Stannis Baratheon abandonnera-t-il ?

\- Stannis Baratheon est intraitable. Il considère toujours être le Roi et le protecteur du royaume. Il tiendra ses hommes jusqu'au bout. Jusque dans la mort.

\- Il a perdu.

\- Le royaume n'est pas tombé, Votre Grâce. Mais j'ai déjà tout raconté à ser Barristan Selmy. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux vous dire de plus.

Jon Snow soupira. Il n'était pas agacé, il était simplement lassé et quand il leva les yeux sur elle, il paraissait encore plus fatigué qu'avant.

\- Je voulais m'assurer de vos dires, confia-t-elle.

\- Pensiez-vous que le bâtard n'avait aucune manière ? J'ai grandi dans un château, Votre Grâce. Mon frère a été Roi et vous avez sans doute rencontré ma sœur. Me libérerez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de vous, Jon Snow, lui dit-elle.

Elle se retira juste après.

 

 

Jon avait été détaché et tout juste sorti d'une salle d'eau. Il renfilait ses noirs atours. À ses hanches pendaient déjà son épée. Il n'avait pas encore revêtu ses gants et sur sa main Daenerys put constater la cicatrice qui rongeait sa peau. Seule une brûlure aurait pu laisser une marque pareille.

_Il craint le dragon_ , se dit-elle.

Jon Snow avait pourtant accédé à sa demande sans broncher. Il était prêt à se joindre à elle pour marcher contre le Nord et les Marcheurs blancs. Il n'avait cependant pas garanti que ses hommes le suivraient -  _ses frères_ \- car il ne les guidait pas. Selon ses dires, il n'était qu'un meneur de circonstances, mais ne prétendait plus à aucun titre.

Ser Barristan regrouperait les hommes qu'ils avaient saisi avec Jon Snow et elle leur proposerait de grossir ses rangs pour monter dans le Nord. Avec la Garde de Nuit qui s'était dissoute et les hommes qui la composaient qui s'étaient dispersés aux quatre coins du royaume, il n'y avait plus grande importance à respecter de vieux serments devenus sans âge. Jon Snow les avait informés de la présence d'un groupe au Nord qui avait, aux dernières nouvelles, rejoint les troupes de Stannis Baratheon. D'autres s'étaient enfuis au Sud - puisque plus aucun mur ne les obligeait à respecter leur promesse - et étaient retournés à leurs anciennes activités. Jon Snow et ses frères avaient mis fin aux pillages dans les Conflans.

Ils étaient nombreux dans ce cas, selon le bâtard, nombreux à chercher une raison à leur serment et Daenerys était prête à la leur offrir.

_Ils n'auront qu'à m'entendre. Je leur donnerai la chance de servir le royaume une fois de plus, une toute dernière fois et s'il ne veulent pas ..._

\- Comment se porte mon écuyer ? demanda Jon lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence dans la pièce.

Il ne parut pas s'en offusquer, bien au contraire et se tourna vers elle, tout en revêtant sa lourde cape qu'il attachait à son cou.

\- Bien, lui répondit-elle. Il ne cesse de demander après vous.

Satin Flowers, c'était le nom du bâtard que Jon Snow avait pris sous son aile. À peine plus âgé que l'ancien Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, l'écuyer était frêle sous les couches de vêtements qui le protégeaient du froid grandissant qui soufflait du Nord. Daenerys s'était étonnée de voir un pareil visage chez un frère de la garde. Il aurait fait rougir de jalousie les plus jolies jeunes filles et aurait pu facilement séduire la plupart des hommes et femmes de Westeros avec ses lèvres pulpeuses et les belles boucles noires qui encadraient ses traits doux.

Jon Snow se permit un sourire amusé et voyant la brèche s'agrandir, Daenerys s'y faufila sans hésiter.

\- Je crois qu'il en pince pour vous, Jon Snow.

\- Satin est mon frère. Il est l'un de ceux qui m'ont relevé lorsque la Garde de Nuit s'est rebellée. Il m'a soigné et est resté à mon chevet tandis que je me mourrais. Sans lui - sans ceux qui se sont détournés de la Garde de Nuit pour moi - je serais mort.

\- Vous suivront-ils à nouveau ?

\- Ce choix ne m'appartient pas. Il est le leur.

Daenerys comptait sur la loyauté des hommes de Jon Snow et elle espérait fort ne pas s'être trompée, mais après les avoir vus demander après leur Lord Commandant, elle avait compris qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle devait se reposer sur le bâtard.

\- Vous aurez besoin de Stannis Baratheon.

Le nom la fit frissonner. Elle lança un regard noir à l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Il n'y avait qu'un grand sérieux dans ses paroles. Il poursuivit, néanmoins, pour s'expliquer :

\- Il est le premier à être venu à notre secours, quand Westeros ne cessait de disputer le trône tandis que nous mourrions à défendre le royaume. Il a grandi nos forces et nous avons pu repousser les sauvageons, puis les capturer et les joindre à nous. Les hommes de la Garde de Nuit lui portent un grand respect, tandis qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas. Si vous leur demandez de choisir ...

\- Je ne veux pas leur demander de choisir, ils n'ont pas à choisir. Je suis la reine, remémora Daenerys avec un peu trop de hâte.

Elle avait pleinement conscience que les hommes qui avaient servi la Garde de Nuit avait une décision à prendre, elle ne pourrait pas tous les forcer à la servir, mais elle ne devait rien montrer de cette faiblesse, celle qui la ralentissait depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied sur les côtes de Westeros pour la première fois. Elle restait une étrangère aux yeux des hommes et des femmes qui avaient grandi dans le royaume des Sept Couronnes. Elle ne pouvait vraiment le leur reprocher, mais son exil n'était pas de son fait et cela laissait un goût toujours plus âcre dans sa bouche -  _plus âcre encore que celui du sang_.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire confiance à Stannis Baratheon qui avait mené l'attaque contre Peyredragon pour les chasser, elle et son frère, des bras morts, à peine froids, de sa mère décédée.

\- Ils ne vous voient pas ainsi, Votre Grâce. Beaucoup se sentent encore liés à leur serment et ne portent pas grand cas des conflits du trône, poursuivit Jon Snow d'une voix rauque qui la sortit trop brusquement de ses songes. Beaucoup avait également une vie avant la Garde de Nuit et les frères qui ont prêté serment sont des quatre coins du royaume. Beaucoup ne vous connaissent pas. Demandez leur de se joindre à vous, ils n'accepteront peut-être pas. Demandez leur de protéger le royaume, ils obéiront sans doute.

Daenerys n'avait pas envie de faire des courbettes aux hommes qui avaient servi la Garde de Nuit. Ils étaient de leur devoir de la suivre pour monter au Nord et combattre les Marcheurs blancs. Mais sans doute ce Jon Snow avait-il raison dans la manière dont il fallait aborder ces hommes.

_Il les connaît, il les connaît mieux que moi et il me faut en faire des alliés, non des ennemis. Il est bien trop tard pour leur chercher querelle._


	2. Les Pendus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un POV de Jon Snow. Satin et Tyrion font une apparition dans ce chapitre. Je ne suis, à nouveau, pas tout à fait le canon de la série, ni celui des romans.

La reine Daenerys l'avait prié d'écrire une lettre au roi Stannis.

_Si je l'appelle une fois de plus ainsi devant elle, elle me fera trancher la tête, ou bien elle me donnera en repas à ses dragons._

Ni la reine, ni ser Barristan ne lui concéderaient les titres par lesquels Jon voulait s'adresser à Stannis Baratheon. Il le connaissait pourtant assez bien pour pouvoir affirmer sans trop de difficulté que sa demande serait vaine s'il lui refusait son trône -  _même si Daenerys Targaryen et son neveu revenu d'entre les morts avec ses bateaux et ses épées dorées l'ont récupéré_.

Il dut cependant faire relire sa missive avant de pouvoir l'envoyer. Il avait besoin de l'approbation de la reine, aussi avait-il pris le soin de préciser ses titres à elle, tentant de n'en oublier aucun. Stannis allait détester, mais Jon ne se reconnaissait ni dans l'un, ni dans l'autre des souverains.

_Qu'importe le trône. Nous finirons tous engloutis par l'Hiver, s'ils ne joignent pas leurs forces._

Jon lorgna discrètement du coin de l'œil la reine et sa garde royale qui parcourait du regard sa lettre. Ils restèrent de marbre.

\- Ne sauriez-vous pas reconnaître votre souverain, Jon Snow ? demanda ser Barristan.

Jon ne sut dire si le chevalier était sérieux. Il choisit de répondre néanmoins :

\- Stannis Baratheon n'a pas renoncé à ses prétentions au trône. Si vous souhaitez son aide, il faudra le respecter.

_Nous serons tous perdus, s'ils ne joignent pas leurs forces._

 

 

La reine avait eu assez de considération à son égard pour lui accorder une petite pièce hors de sa cellule où il pourrait se reposer.

Sur la petite table, à côté de la planche de bois montée sur quatre pieds qui lui servait de lit, était déposée une lettre. Le seau avait été brisé.

Jon s'étonna de la présence du parchemin parmi ses affaires. Il ne recevait aucune correspondance – l'errance étant devenu son mode de vie. La cire marquée du blason des Targaryen le surprit encore plus. Ce courrier ne pouvait provenir que de Port Réal.

Au premier regard, il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture dont il avait pu apprendre les aspérités durant ses années de service à la Garde de Nuit. Un soulagement bienheureux l'envahi et il se laissa aller à un sourire presque nostalgique.

À la fin de la missive était inscrit le nom de Sam.

En parcourant la lettre, il apprit que son ami avait été dépêché à Port Réal quelques jours auparavant dans le cadre de sa formation de mestre et qu'il avait rencontré le roi. Au détour d'une conversation, Sam avait fini par apprendre que Jon avait été fait captif de la reine, après quoi il avait prié Aegon de faire entendre raison à son épouse.

Jon fut également informé que Sam avait vu sa sœur qui demeurait toujours à la cour du roi Targaryen. Son ami avait vanté la gentillesse et la beauté de Sansa qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Il s'était entretenu avec elle. La jeune Lady semblait étrangement se plaire dans cet endroit qui avait un jour été sa prison. Elle lui paraissait en bonne santé et apaisée.

Jon sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine. Savoir qu'un des membres de sa famille se trouvait désormais en sécurité – après tant d'années de souffrances – était une véritable libération.

Il se promit de répondre rapidement à Sam. Il pourrait peut-être même envoyer une lettre à Sansa.

 

 

La chaleur de la salle ne fut pas le plus réconfortant. Il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de sa cellule. La reine n'avait pas essayé de le faire mourir de froid. Ce furent les cris de joie et le brouhaha ambiant, les rires et le bruit des chaises grinçantes qui lui tirèrent un sourire.

Vadrouiller dans tout Westeros n'avait rien eu de très plaisant. Et même avant cela …

_Le Mur était froid et nous crevions de faim._

Il se sentit presque comme rentré chez lui. Il aurait pu s'attendre à voir Robb rire une coupe à la main avec Theon Greyjoy à ses côtés pour lui conter à l'oreille il-ne-savait-quoi et son père au bout de la salle, se défaire de son masque froid pour esquisser un sourire, Sansa et Arya se chamailler gentiment avant de se réconcilier un peu à contrecœur et il aurait même pu sentir les regards lourds et dérangeants que Lady Catelyn avait posé sur lui. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.  _Comme si je n'avais pas brisé mes vœux. Comme si je n'étais pas mort._

Ils avaient pu lui dire ce qu'ils voulaient, il savait qu'il était parti, pendant quelques minutes au moins. Peut-être avait-il rejoint son frère et son père.

_Les autres ne sont pas morts, heureusement. Pas encore._

Il fit quelques pas vers la foule et chercha du regard ses frères au milieu des dizaines de visages inconnus. Malgré le feu, beaucoup grelottaient. La plupart était venu d'Essos avec le reine. D'autres, à leurs vêtements, au blason qu'ils arboraient fièrement, étaient des mercenaires – d'Essos et de Westeros, pareillement. Ses frères, ceux qui avaient encore quelques mois auparavant appartenu à la Garde de Nuit, s'étaient parés de noir – un noir qui tirait de plus en plus sur le gris à force d'être usé, déchiré, recousu, rapiécé.

Il croisa du regard Satin qui lui retourna automatiquement un grand sourire. Le jeune homme délaissa la compagnie des hommes avec qui il discutait pour venir à son encontre. Jon le vit hésiter à un pas de lui. Il prit la décision pour lui en séparant la distance entre eux et en le prenant dans ses bras. Il sentit les mains de Satin se resserrer dans son dos.

\- Nous avons tous craint qu'elle te coupe en morceaux avant de te donner à manger à ses abominables dragons.

Jon rit jaune à la remarque. Il mentirait s'il disait ne jamais y avoir songé. Tous avaient peur des monstres que la reine Daenerys gardait près d'elle. La terreur était encore plus grande que rares étaient ceux qui avaient aperçus les dragons. Personne ne pouvait vraiment savoir où ils étaient.

\- Je vais bien, confirma Jon en brisant leur étreinte. Je suppose qu'elle vous a déjà parlé.

\- En effet. Elle nous a tous regroupés dans la cour et nous a annoncé qu'elle monterait au Nord avec ses hommes. Elle nous a demandé de se joindre à elle, les hommes de la Garde de Nuit ayant toujours été là pour protéger le royaume.

\- Qu'avez-vous décidé ?

\- Les hommes ont eu du mal à se prononcer. Ils sont restés silencieux. Ça a jeté un froid, si on peut parler ainsi. Mais quand elle a annoncé que tu t'étais déjà engagé à la suivre, des murmures se sont répandus dans nos rangs. Les hommes ont finalement accepté, les uns après les autres, même les plus réticents.

\- Es-toi, qu'as-tu dit ?

\- Je n'ai même pas réfléchi. Je t'ai suivi après la mutinerie, je t'ai suivi après la chute du Mur. Je te suivrai jusqu'à la fin s'il le faut.

Jon hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et l'attira plus loin. Il se fit servir un verre et alla saluer le reste de ses frères. Tous parurent heureux de le revoir, mais, à vrai dire, il ne les avait jamais vus avec une pareille air. Tous riaient.

Cette interlude calme était la bienvenue pour ces hommes qui n'avaient connu que la peur et la rudesse de l'errance depuis des mois.

Ils l'avaient suivi parce qu'ils croyaient en lui, ils méritaient bien une récompense.

_Je n'ai jamais voulu les mener à la mort._

Il accueillit lui aussi cette pause avec un étrange réconfort. Il ne s'en était pas douté jusqu'à présent, mais il en avait besoin.

Son esprit avait été bien trop occupé par les derniers évènements qui avaient bouleversé sa vie.

Il y avait d'abord eu la rébellion au sein de la Garde de Nuit – et les lames pour percer son corps – puis les flammes de Melisandre qui l'avait éveillé. Il n'avait jamais bien compris ce qui était arrivé à ce moment, mais il s'était vu se relever, rouler du bûcher, ses frusques en feu. Il avait hurlé à en perdre la voix et derrière ses cris, il avait perçu ceux de ses frères. Il s'était avéré qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de bûcher, rien qu'un lit et une lame flambante que Melisandre avait utilisée pour cautériser ses plaies. Satin était ensuite resté à son chevet et l'avait soigné. Après cela – quelques jours, tout au plus, qui lui avaient paru être une éternité – il avait souhaité partir. Il marchait à peine et son corps était tiraillé par la douleur.

Ses plans avaient été mis à mal par une attaque de Marcheurs blancs. La première – et la dernière – de la Garde de Nuit.

Ils avaient fait leur possible, emmené avec eux le plus de créatures possibles, mais le Mur était tombé – et la Garde de Nuit avec lui et ses frères aussi.

Ils s'étaient dispersés dans tout le royaume. Jon s'était fait le guide de ceux qui avaient bien voulu le suivre et s'était efforcé de défendre Westeros comme il l'avait pu. Parfois, ses frères et lui avaient dû tuer les leurs pour protéger les hommes et femmes qui ne pouvaient le faire. Cette tâche les avait conduits bien au-delà de Winterfell.

_Jusque dans l'antre du dragon._

Il n'avait pas eu une minute de répit. Même le soir, lorsque ses frères montaient la garde, il ne parvenait à fermer l'œil.

Des rires soulevèrent la salle et sortirent Jon de sa léthargie.

Il se retourna brusquement. À vrai dire, toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers la source du bruit. Un groupe de soldats entourait une table où un homme se tenait, un verre à la main, une bouteille dans l'autre, un air amusé collé sur sa face défigurée.

Tyrion Lannister n'avait pas perdu que son nez. Il avait perdu son titre de Main du roi et d'héritier du Roc, mais il conseillait désormais la reine des dragons.

Jon avait entendu parler d'un lutin, mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite.

Tyrion dut remarquer sa présence car il descendit de son estrade pour traverser la salle et s'approcher de lui jusqu'à lui tendre la main.

\- Je vois que mon ami Jon Snow est enfin de retour parmi nous.

La remarque ne fit même pas esquisser un sourire à Jon. On avait marié de force sa sœur à cette homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pour la libérer des griffes de la reine régente. Si un jour il avait pu compter Tyrion comme l'un de ses alliés, il ne l'était plus désormais.

\- Vos jours dans la Garde de Nuit ne vous ont pas rendu plus affable.

\- Se faire poignarder par ses propres hommes n'aide pas.

\- Se faire trancher la trogne par les gardes de sa propre sœur non plus. Venez donc avec moi prendre un verre, entre défigurés, je pense que nous avons des tas d'histoires à nous raconter et j'ai tant entendu parler de vous. Il me tarde de savoir ce qui vous a conduit jusqu'ici.

Tyrion versa le liquide dans le verre de Jon qui lui suivit, malgré lui, hors de la salle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir désert où le froid les saisit un instant. L'obscurité était totale, à l'exception d'une torche. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la sortie. Tyrion avait renfilé ses gants de cuir et convenablement fermé son manteau. La neige n'était pas encore tombée dans cette partie de Westeros, mais le vent et les pluies de plus en plus glacées ne faisaient qu'annoncer les prochaines tempêtes qui frapperaient les Conflans.

_Mais nous serons sans doute partis avant de voir les plaines devenir blanches._

Ils pénétrèrent dans la nuit sombre, seuls. Dehors, il n'y avait pas un homme pour leur tenir compagnie.

Jon parla le premier.

\- Je n'y ai pas cru, quand j'ai entendu parler d'un lutin et pourtant je vous vois devant moi. Je vous pensais tranquille et bien au chaud dans un bordel d'Essos.

\- Le destin n'a malheureusement pas été aussi clément avec moi. Je n'ai connu Essos que dans une boîte et comme esclave, jusqu'à ce que je croise la route de notre reine bien aimée.

\- Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ?

Jon avait entendu les récits qui contaient le meurtre de Tywin Lannister, mort sur le trône de la main de son propre fils. Il avait su aussi le prix que la reine régente avait mis sur sa tête.

Il avait même entendu la tragique fin de Cersei, étranglée des propres mains de son frère jumeau et amant.

_Mais le Régicide a fui et personne n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui._

En revanche, il ne connaissait rien du chemin qui avait mené Tyrion jusqu'à Daenerys Targaryen.

\- Ça, c'est une longue histoire. J'ai d'abord fait la connaissance de son cher et tendre neveu – et époux – avant de croiser sa route. Je me suis fait passer pour un bâtard – un de plus – du nom d'Hugor Colline avant de la rencontrer. Jon Connington – ce serait me moquer de vous que de vous demander si vous savez qui il est – et Aegon se faisaient passer pour des marchands avant d'arriver à Westeros. Nous avons vogué sur la Rhoyne pendant un temps et la teinture que portait les deux hommes m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Aegon n'était pas mort et le Jeune Griff – un pseudonyme censé le protéger – s'est avéré être le fils du défunt Rhaegar Targaryen. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu l'accompagner dans sa reconquête de Westeros puisque j'ai croisé le chemin du fils de notre regretté Jeor Mormont, un homme plein de rancœur, qui espérait reconquérir sa reine en m'offrant à elle. Il s'est avéré que l'entreprise réussit – après quelques périlleuses aventures dont je vous passerai les détails – et je ne sais comment je suis parvenu à la séduire moi-même. Sans doute parce qu'il nous avions un ennemi commun – ma très regrettée sœur – et je l'avais débarrassée, en plus, de mon père. Elle nous fit une frayeur, cependant, en s'éclipsant des jours durant avec son adoré Drogon – nommé à partir de son charmant époux, je pourrais vous en raconter l'histoire – avant de revenir plus forte et plus déterminée que jamais à regagner Westeros. Personne ne sut exactement ce qui se passait, mais elle était persuadée que nous devions au plus vite nous mettre en marche vers Westeros – ce que nous avons fait. À partir de cet instant, rien n'a pu nous arrêter. La suite, vous la connaissez sans doute : Daenerys est arrivée à Westeros et a eu la surprise de constater que son neveu revenu d'entre les morts avait fait le travail pour nous. En la voyant, il l'a immédiatement demandée en mariage. J'avais eu la délicatesse de l'avertir de l'existence d'Aegon, mais elle n'avait pu le constater de ses propres yeux avant cela. Comment savoir si Aegon était bien ce qu'il prétendait être ? Tâche difficile que de la convaincre, notre reine, mais je n'ai rien eu à faire, son neveu non plus. Ce sont les dragons qui l'ont convaincue.

Aux dires de Tyrion Lannister, Jon pouvait comprendre qu'il avait passé assez de temps à ses côtés pour connaître la reine. Elle lui paraissait méfiante et il l'aurait sans doute prise pour folle si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Dans les rumeurs populaires, on disait que Daenerys avait été vendue par son frère à un Khal et c'était bien assez suffisant pour refuser d'accorder à quiconque sa pleine confiance.

Jon n'avait pourtant pas besoin qu'elle lui fasse confiance –  _du moins, pas maintenant_. Il lui suffisait simplement qu'elle l'écoute. Elle avait beau être reine, elle n'avait encore jamais mis un seul pied dans le Nord. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait l'attendre une fois dans les terres des Stark.

\- Lui avez-vous parlé de moi ?

Jon se souvenait parfaitement de ses premiers interrogatoires avec la reine qui ne s'étaient pour ainsi dire pas présentés sous les meilleurs augures. Après lui avoir répété une bonne dizaine de fois les mêmes mots, elle avait finalement brusquement changé d'avis. La parole de Tyrion Lannister avait-il joué dans la balance ?

\- J'aurais aimé – sachez là que je vous aurais sans doute défendu, je connais parfaitement vos bons sentiments –, mais elle ne m'en a même pas laissé l'occasion. Elle n'a pas tenu à m'entendre à votre propos. Je ne sais pas si, dans tous les cas, cela aurait changé quelque chose.

\- La reine ne vous aurait-elle pas cru ?

\- Malgré tout le crédit qu'elle porte à mes douces paroles, Daenerys Targaryen reste sur ses gardes – et à juste titre. Son propre frère l'a mariée de force à un homme terrifiant qui la violentait. Elle n'avait que treize ans à l'époque et elle semble encore en parler avec amour. Elle a ensuite été trahie par ledit Jorah Mormont – qui nous a hélas quitté – qui pensait un temps la vendre auprès du roi Robert pour gagner le pardon auprès du Trône de Fer pour ses crimes. Je n'ai connaissance que d'une partie de l'histoire, mais je peux vous assurer que ce que j'ai vu ne m'enchante guère. La reine craint la trahison et l'abandon. Ce vieux Barristan Selmy est le seul en qui elle fasse vraiment confiance. Ah, et j'oubliais !

Sur cette exclamation, Tyrion lui fit face, un sourire carnassier déformant sa trogne.

\- Avez-vous déjà fait la connaissance de Missandei ?

Jon se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

\- Une ancienne esclave qu'elle a pris sous son aile. Une jeune femme pleine d'esprit et de courage. Daenerys lui a demandé de rester auprès de son frère, à Port Réal, pour le conseiller. Elle s'en est presque offusqué. Elle lui est dévouée. Elle est prête à la suivre dans la mort. Mais assez parlé de la reine pour ce soir. Il paraîtrait que je ne connais pas toute votre histoire. Certains vous dise sauvageon, d'autres parlent de vous comme d'un revenant. Je suis curieux de connaître votre version.

Jon se mit à sourire, presque amusé par les paroles de Tyrion.

Ils avaient marché sur plusieurs mètres désormais, si loin du campement qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans les bois. Les torches même ne les éclairaient plus, mais Jon apercevait la lumière blanche de la lune se refléter dans les yeux de Tyrion qui, calme, attendait une réponse.

Puis ses traits se crispèrent en une grimace et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

Par réflexe, Jon porta sa main au pommeau de son épée. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un se tenait derrière eux. Le regard de Tyrion était suffisamment expressif.

Cependant, l'homme porta sa propre main à la sienne, comme pour l'arrêter.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoin de ça.

Tyrion lui fit un signe de la main et Jon fit volte-face. Derrière lui se tenaient deux hommes, leurs pieds grattant le sol sur leur pointe. Leurs yeux pendaient de leurs orbites, sans doute victimes des corbeaux. Le noir avait rongé la peau de leurs joues.

Jon s'approcha lentement. Les corps se balançaient lentement au bout de leur corde, mais il put apercevoir sur leur poitrine un blason.

_L'écorché. Des Bolton._


	3. La Fraternité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un POV de Daenerys. Tyrion est plus présent dans ce chapitre et les interactions entre Jon et Daenerys un peu plus importantes.

Les hommes s'étaient regroupés dans la cour au dehors. Des torches avaient été allumées et les flammes léchaient de leurs langues acérées la nuit sombre et froide de l'Hiver qui avait progressivement recouvert Westeros. De là où elle se tenait, Daenerys ne pouvait apercevoir ce qui accaparait l'attention de ces hommes. Elle ne discernait qu'une masse noire et informe regroupée autour d'un feu.

Ses sang-coureurs s'étaient précipités à son encontre, interrompant son entretien avec ser Barristan. C'était les hommes en noir qui les avaient avertis : Tyrion Lannister avait fait une mauvaise rencontre et il la priait de le rejoindre dans la cour. Elle n'avait pu en savoir plus. Ses hommes eux-mêmes semblaient totalement ignorer de quoi il en retournait.

Ils annoncèrent son arrivée et lui créèrent un passage jusqu'au centre de l'attroupement. Daenerys entendit les murmures qui se propageaient sans pour autant en comprendre la teneur. Tyrion s'arrêta juste devant elle.

\- Votre Grâce, alors que j'avais le plaisir de converser avec mon vieil ami Jon Snow, nous avons fait une étrange découverte. Certain que cela vous concernait, j'ai fait immédiatement prévenir vos hommes. Il faut que vous puissiez constater de vos propres yeux cette singularité.

Les détours que prenaient parfois Tyrion pouvaient l'agacer, comme c'était le cas en ce moment même.

\- Venez-en au but, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Tyrion lui sourit de toutes ses dents, déformant sa face repoussante.

\- Je vous prie de me suivre, répondit-il.

Trois hommes s'écartèrent – tous trois vêtus de noirs. Parmi eux, Daenerys reconnut Jon Snow et l'épée valyrienne qui pendait à ses hanches. Il lui lança un regard furtif, mais suffisamment expressif pour qu'elle puisse l'interpréter. La contraction dans ses traits trahissait l'inquiétude – une inquiétude qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui cacher. Il souhaitait peut-être qu'elle le croit.

Tout dépendrait de ses actes. Cela ne tiendrait qu'à lui.

_Il a brisé ses vœux. Il a menti. Il n'est pas fiable_

Il se tut et riva à nouveaux ses yeux vers ce qui avait été l'objet de toutes les attentions. Enfin, Daenerys tourna son regard sur la masse noire qui gisait à ses pieds. Elle distingua deux silhouettes, des cadavres vêtus de laines et de surcots bouillis. Leurs visages rongés par la pourriture étaient devenus méconnaissables. Seul le blason rose épinglé sur leurs vêtements permettait de les identifier.

\- Il s'agit de Bolton, crut bon d'ajouter Jon Snow.

\- Je sais reconnaître les blasons des maisons du Nord, répliqua-t-elle, amère.

Il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer pour autant. Il s'était baissé sur les corps et avait découvert leur cou. Des marques bleues et violettes sur une peau pâle qui n'était pas encore totalement gâtée faisaient penser à de la strangulation.

\- Nous les avons retrouvés pendus à quelques mètres d'ici, dans la forêt.

L'un des hommes de la Garde de Nuit lui tendit des nœuds de corde.

Jon se tourna à nouveau vers elle, tout son sérieux collé à son visage et le regard impassible cette fois-ci.

\- C'est une histoire dont on entend parler à travers Westeros. Ce sont des bruits qui courent, des racontars de rue, des contes pour faire pleurer les enfants. Il y aurait dans ces bois un fantôme revenu hanter le monde des vivants pour venger sa famille.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et baissa le regard.

_Il n'est pas fiable._

Il releva la tête. Sa bouche tremblait.

\- Ce ne sont que des histoires. La vérité c'est que la Fraternité sans bannière – j'ose espérer que vous en avez entendu parler – rôde depuis des années dans ces forêts pour faire leur loi. Ils ne se reconnaissent en aucun souverain actuel. Ils se croient justiciers, se disent serviteurs du peuple et appliquent leur loi. Je ne peux affirmer avec exactitude qu'ils sont les auteurs de ces actes, mais c'est leur manière de faire. Nous les avons déjà vus faire.

 

 

Ils avaient fait brûler les corps sitôt leurs vêtements et leurs armes retirées – ils pourraient servir. Daenerys ne voulait pas de morts pour venir assaillir ses troupes une fois la nuit tombée. Elle ne voulait pas revivre encore et encore le même cauchemar.

_Ce qui est mort est mort et doit le rester._

Elle avait parfois encore à l'esprit les yeux vides de Drogo qui ne pouvait même pas la fixer, son corps froid contre lequel elle s'était collée dans une étreinte désespérée de retrouver un peu de la chaleur qui avait animé leurs ébats et son visage inexpressif dans lequel elle n'avait même pu retrouver une esquisse de leur amour passé.

_Toute magie a un prix et je l'ai déjà payé._

Les Marcheurs blancs et les Autres étaient devenus ses nouveaux ennemis. Baratheon, Stark et Lannister n'étaient plus que des murmures portés par le vent. Elle avait ravalé une partie de sa rancœur pour se souvenir de la raison qui l'avait menée ici.

_À quoi m'aura-t-il servi de récupérer le Trône de fer s'il ne reste plus personne à gouverner dans mon royaume ? Que des ruines dans les cendres et des larmes sur des corps sans vie ?_

Jon était entré dans la pièce où elle tenait les entretiens avec ses conseillers. De tous ceux qui avaient été auprès d'elle, il ne restait plus que ses fidèles sang-coureurs, ser Barristan, Missandei et Tyrion. Tous les autres avaient péri –  _et combien d'autres devront périr encore ?_  – ou l'avaient trahie.

La salle était exsangue, éclairée de quelques bougies, de deux lampes à huile suspendues au plafond. Il n'y avait pas même une fenêtre. Au centre trônait une lourde table en bois massif sur laquelle la carte de Westeros avait été épinglée, autour étaient disposées des chaises. Ils se tinrent debout, Missandei à sa droite, ser Barristan à côté de celle-ci, Tyrion à sa gauche. Face à eux, Jon Snow et son écuyer la fixaient. Un troisième homme était présent. Ses vêtements étaient rapiécés à de nombreux endroits par des tissus gris et marron, bien fin pour un temps si froid. Ses cheveux bruns, lisses, retombaient en mèches devant de petits yeux fatigués. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

_Ce n'est pas un homme de la Garde de Nuit._

Daenerys fit signe à Jon Snow de s'avancer, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter un instant.

\- Je vous laisse la parole, Jon Snow, dit-elle d'une voix solennelle.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se pencha sur la carte. Du doigt il pointa les bois des Conflans et la route royale.

\- La Fraternité sans bannière a longtemps été présente dans ces zones. Les personnes qui la composent disent défendre les petites gens des hommes malintentionnés qui auraient profité de la guerre pour s'en prendre à eux – puisqu'ils étaient sans défense. Elle est apparue après la mort de Robert Baratheon – certains prétendent d'ailleurs lui être encore fidèles. Mais leurs actions ont pris un revers quelques temps après ...

Daenerys le vit déglutir et hésiter, comme si le mot lui restait coincé en travers de la gorge.

\- Après les Noces Pourpres, poursuivit-il. Ils s'en sont pris aux Frey – n'importe quel Frey, il suffisait qu'ils portent les couleurs de cette maison – et aux Bolton, en priorité. On a commencé à retrouver des cadavres dans les forêts, des pendus accrochés à des arbres, et on a dit des bois qu'ils étaient hantés.

\- Qui est à la tête de cette Fraternité ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne les ai jamais croisés – sans doute étaient-ils trop occupés à semer la mort dans Westeros. Mais, Votre Grâce, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y a beaucoup d'histoires qui circulent autour de la Fraternité, la plus fréquente étant qu'il sera menée par une femme qu'ils auraient ramenée à la vie.

La surprise frappa Daenerys, mais elle n'en fit rien savoir. Elle garda une expression circonspecte sur le visage, comme si ce que Jon Snow venait de lui dire ne l'avait pas atteinte.

_Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir._

\- Et que savez-vous sur cette femme ressuscitée ? dit-elle, l'incitant à poursuivre.

\- Peu de choses, mais Karl, qui est ici, peut vous en dire plus, répondit-il.

\- Parlez.

L'homme s'avança d'un pas maladroit. Il n'osa la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Le Lord Commandant il vous dit que c'est que des histoires, Vot' Grâce, mais moi j'vous dis que j'l'ai vu la Lady Stoneheart.

\- Lady Stoneheart ? répéta Daenerys pour jouer de son étonnement. Est-ce comme cela qu'elle se fait appeler ?

\- C'est comme ça que tout l'monde y la nomme. Elle s'est réveillée un peu après qu'les Frey y lui ont coupé la tête au Loup des Stark. Moi j'servais pas trop loin des tours du vieux Frey à c't'époque-là, mais j'me suis fait la malle quand ça a commencé à s'gâter et qu'il a commencé à pleuvoir des hommes. Mais j'l'ai vue, la Lady Stoneheart. Elle a des yeux sombres comme des puits et un visage pâle comme un corps mort. Elle porte toujours une capuche et elle peut pas parler. Elle fait que grogner. C'est un type, grand comme ça, qui parle en son nom. Y dit qu'ils s'arrêteront pas temps que la Lady Stoneheart aura pas fini d'venger sa famille.

\- Votre Grâce, je vous prie de pardonner mon intervention, mais cela me semble n'être que des racontars de taverne, coupa ser Barristan qui, Daenerys pouvait le sentir, se faisait impatient.

\- C'est pas vrai qu'c'est des racontars de tarverne ! Vot' Grâce, vous d'vez me croire ! J'vous jure sur mes trois bœufs qu'c'est pas des racontars !

\- Calmez-vous et poursuivez, ordonna Daenerys. Nous déterminerons plus tard s'il s'agit d'une histoire vraie ou si ce ne sont que des balivernes.

\- Y a un dernier truc que vous d'vez savoir sur la Lady Stoneheart. J'vous ai dit qu'elle voulait venger sa famille … sa famille, c'sont les Loups, Vot' Grâce. La Lady Stoneheart, c'est la Lady Catelyn, l'épouse de Ned Stark.

La révélation lâcha un froid dans la pièce. Ser Barristan et Tyrion Lannister s'étaient retournés vers elle et la fixaient. Elle lisait dans leur regard ce qu'ils pensaient –  _des sornettes, ce ne sont que des sornettes d'ivrognes_ –, mais aucun d'eux n'avait vu ce qu'elle avait vu.

_Aucun d'eux n'a vu se relever Drogo, revenu d'entre les morts._

Elle se souvenait de Drogo qui n'était ni vraiment mort, ni vraiment vivant et de la douleur qu'elle avait vu derrière le voile terne de ses yeux.

C'étaient des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle préférait garder enterrés dans un coin de son esprit.

Tyrion brisa finalement le silence d'un ricanement :

\- Vous prétendez que vous avez vu Catelyn Stark, l'épouse de Ned Stark, à qui Walder Frey a fait trancher la gorge, marcher dans la forêt en compagnie de la Fraternité sans bannière ?

\- Non, m'sire. J'prétends rien. J'vous l'dis. Et elle marchait pas dans la forêt, c'est elle qui mène la Fraternité sans bannière. C'est qu'la vérité.

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul. Il devait sans doute sentir les regards perplexes que Daenerys et ses conseillers lui lançaient.

Une dernière question effleura les lèvres de Daenerys :

\- Comment en êtes-vous venu à la voir ? Si vous travailliez pour la maison Frey, comment se fait-il qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé ? Rien ne me dit que vous n'avez pas inventé toute cette histoire.

\- Y a pas que moi qui le dit, Vot' Grâce. Partout dans Westeros les gens y parlent d'elle. Vous savez, elle a un prêtre rouge avec elle et on dit qu'y fait des trucs pas nets. L'ser Beric y l'était avec lui.

\- Ser Beric Dondarion, crut bon de préciser ser Barristan. Un chevalier.

\- Il est mort, ajouta Karl. Il a embrassé la Lady Stoneheart pour la ressusciter et il est mort. C'est c'qui s'est passé, Vot' Grâce. Il l'a ressuscitée et il est mort. Voilà tout' la vérité.

 

 

Tyrion lui tendit une coupe de vin et grimpa sur le fauteuil à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ser Barristan était resté debout dans la pièce. Il se montrait bien plus sceptique que Tyrion sur cette affaire et ne se privait pas de le faire savoir.

\- Il est vrai que ser Beric a toujours inspiré la méfiance et le mystère, mais de là à croire qu'il avait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts … ça me semble être de la folie.

\- Ser Barristan, loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser, mais cette histoire aurait pu, depuis le départ, rendre n'importe quel homme fou. Une cité antique qui renaît, des dragons, des hommes de glace qui viennent marcher sur la terre de nos ancêtres, des hommes de pierre qui reviennent à la vie … serait-ce si fou de croire que Lady Catelyn aurait pu être ressuscitée ? Dois-je vous rappeler que ser Beric est mort de la main de mon frère, la lame traversant son œil jusqu'à son cerveau ?

\- Ser Beric n'a pas été ressuscité.

\- Je l'ai vu mourir de mes propres yeux, ser Barristan. Il y a des faits que la raison ignore. Le déclin, puis la renaissance subite des dragons en sont probablement un. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous, Votre Grâce ?

Elle avait vu les œufs des dragons se mettre à éclore, les images de la maison des Non-Vivants, si loin et pourtant si réelle, et Drogo se relever.

\- Il y a sans doute une part de vérité dans cette histoire. N'avez-vous pas vous-même, ser Barristan, quitter Westeros à ma recherche alors même que vous ne pouviez pas être certain de mon existence, ni de la réalité des rumeurs qui circulaient à mon sujet ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Les hommes ont parfois besoin de se raccrocher à un espoir pour continuer à avancer. Lorsque tout entendement et toute raison leur échappe, parce qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre ce qui se passe derrière le rideau de l'improbable et de l'incompréhensible, les hommes se braquent et bardent de jurons honteux tous ceux qui parviennent à entrapercevoir derrière le voile, ce filigrane strié de doutes. Elle avait, beaucoup plus souvent, fait partie des monstres de l'au-delà que des détracteurs. Elle faisait partie d'une lignée où l'on porte la magie comme un prénom, faite de traditions aussi anciennes qu'inexpliquées. Elle pouvait être l'inexplicable. Elle ne pouvait cracher sur l'inexpliqué.

Ser Barristan l'avait fait, comme elle l'avait fait après la mort de Drogo et Tyrion lui-même, après être arrivé sur Essos, avait préféré suivre le chemin de l'espérance, quitte à rencontrer des obstacles qui dépassent l'entendement. Elle avait, sans sourciller, demandé – ordonné – aux habitants de Westeros de remettre leur confiance entre ses mains pour les sauver du chaos qui planait sur le continent. Elle ne pouvait accuser de fable, sans se contredire, ce qu'elle n'avait pu vérifier.

Elle soupira, fit un signe de la main assez explicite et les congédia l'un comme l'autre. Tyrion lui fit savoir qu'il ferait conduire Missandei à ses appartements.

Elle refusa. Elle devait voir Jon Snow.

Elle vida son verre d'une traite et patienta, ses doigts parcourant les rebords de la coupe.

L'homme entra dans la pièce, vêtu des mêmes loques qu'il portait lors de leur première rencontre et de cette épée dont il ne se séparait jamais. Grand-Griffe, l'avait-il appelée, la griffe d'un ours – ou d'un loup. La lame de cette épée avait été forgée dans le feu d'un dragon, imprégnée du savoir-faire et de la magie de la lignée des Targaryen. Les épées étaient des dons faits par Aegon aux maisons de Westeros qui s'étaient agenouillées devant lui. Elles les protégeaient. Daenerys n'était pas certaine de pouvoir l'expliquer, mais elle se sentait en quelques sortes rassurée de le voir avec cette arme à la taille.

Elle le fut un peu moins lorsqu'elle vit son visage et l'air à la fois soucieux et triste qui le marquait.

Jon Snow s'arrêta devant la porte, à la hauteur des candélabres et attendit qu'elle l'invite à s'approcher. Daeneyrs lui désigna la table, le vin et le verre vide qui s'y trouvait.

\- Servez-vous.

Il s'exécuta en silence, plus par politesse que par réelle envie.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit prostré au milieu de la pièce.

\- Merci, répondit-il, mais je préfère rester debout.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à être appelé si tard dans la nuit et n'appréciait pas plus de se trouver ici. Ses yeux naviguaient d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce et ses doigts se resserraient avec frénésie sur le manche gravé de son épée. Il s'impatientait.

\- Vous croyez en ces histoires, Jon Snow ? demanda-t-elle.

Pendant qu'il se tourna vers elle, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le vent se figea dehors et les flammes s'immobilisèrent. Les ombres turent le chuchotement de leurs contes sur les murs. Jon la regarda droit dans les yeux avec des iris sombres, si foncés qu'ils semblaient se confondre avec ses pupilles. Ils absorbaient toute lumière dans un puits d'abysses glaçantes.

Elle eut un frisson et fit mine de se couvrir avec le manteau qu'elle portait. C'était ridicule puisqu'elle n'avait pas froid – elle n'avait plus froid.

Jon Snow restait un mystère pour elle. Elle voulait le croire honnête, mais restait dans la retenue.

_Ils m'ont tant trahie que je ne parviens plus à les distinguer._

Pour le sang, l'argent et l'amour.

Tous y étaient déjà passés, mais elle dénombrait plus de traîtres que de raison. Derrière Jon Snow pouvait encore se cacher une menace.

Il prit son temps avant de répondre. Il vida sa coupe et la reposa.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'histoires. Les morts reviennent à la vie, Votre Grâce. J'en ai été le témoin.

Il l'avait vécue. C'était écrit sur ses lèvres tremblantes et ses sourcils froncés, ses mâchoires serrées et sa respiration saccadée. Ses dires le ramenaient à des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Lady Catelyn Tully n'était peut-être pas votre mère, mais elle était celle de vos frères et sœurs. Je ferais en sorte que vous n'ayez pas à l'approcher de trop près.

Si Jon Snow n'était pas honnête, elle pourrait au moins se targuer de l'être.

 

 

Au petit matin, ils levèrent le camp. Les hommes étaient restés trop longtemps immobiles et inactifs. À ce rythme, ils seraient transformés en glace avant même l'arrivée des Marcheurs blancs.

 

 

Daenerys menait la marche sur son cheval, ser Barristan et ses sang-coureurs à ses côtés. Tyrion et Missandei étaient postés juste derrière eux. Ses soldats suivaient à une allure mesurée et tout au fond, disparaissant parfois dans le brouillard, marchaient les hommes qui avaient servi la Garde – et Jon Snow. Certains avaient pu s'octroyer un cheval, mais la plupart était à pieds.

Ils faisaient route vers l'Est. Ils avaient peu de chance de traverser les Jumeaux sans devoir affronter les Frey – ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste – et la Fraternité, mais c'était un pari risqué qu'elle devait tenir. Les fesses de son neveu posées sur le Trône de Fer ne suffiraient pas à affirmer sa légitimité sur Westeros. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle impose son autorité. La Fraternité représentait une brèche dans son pouvoir qui éventait l'édifice bancal qu'elle gouvernait. Un souffle trop fort et tout le château s'écroulerait. Elle devrait trouver les coupables et colmater les trous par de nouvelles patrouilles dans les campagnes et la confiance nouvellement gagner du peuple.

_Tout est toujours une question de confiance._

À l'orée des bois, en bord de route, dans un fossé, accroché à un arbre, ils retrouvaient toujours des corps. La Fraternité avertissait, mais elle semait aussi derrière elle une piste. Plus ils avançaient, moins les cadavres se décomposaient.

Au couché du soleil, ils firent camp en lisière de forêt. Daenerys fit envoyer un de ses sang-coureurs et une douzaine d'hommes avec eux pour partir en éclaireur et tenter de dénicher un membre de la Fraternité. Elle s'installa dans une tente avec Missandei qu'elle garda auprès d'elle. Elle ne fermerait pas l'œil, sa suivante, en revanche, s'endormit.

Elle se releva au beau milieu de la nuit, se couvrit et sortit. Elle vit dans le noir la lueur des flammes et les quelques hommes qui montaient la garde. Il y en avait d'autres assis autour d'un feu et au loin, elle aperçut un solitaire, paré de fourrures, assis à même le sol sur la terre. Elle s'approcha et reconnut le manche de son épée qui dépassait. Il avait la tête levée au ciel et les mains posées sur ses genoux repliés.

\- Est-ce l'étoile filante que vous fixez ainsi ? demanda-t-elle en se postant derrière lui.

Surpris, Jon Snow se redressa.

\- Restez assis.

Il se leva tout de même et se tourna vers elle. Elle reconnaissait à peine ses traits dans l'obscurité et ses yeux, toujours plus sombres, faisaient taire la lumière.

\- Tyrion vient de me quitter, expliqua-t-il. Je contemplais seulement le ciel, Votre Grâce.

\- Auriez-vous du mal à trouver le sommeil ?

\- Sans doute autant que vous. Croyez-vous vraiment en cette résurrection ? Vous m'avez paru perplexe lorsque nous en avons parlé.

Avouer c'était aussi se dévoiler. Elle devrait parler de son passé et se confier.

Il en était hors de question.

\- J'ai élevé trois dragons, Jon Snow. Je n'exclus simplement aucune possibilité.

Il se contenta de cette réponse et se tourna à nouveau vers l'étoile.

\- Je l'ai vue, cette étoile, lorsque je suis mort.

C'était l'histoire racontée partout dans Westeros et par les fidèles de Jon Snow lui-même. Il aurait péri sous les coups des hommes de la Garde de Nuit. Elle pouvait le croire, mais ç'aurait été admettre qu'elle faisait confiance en sa parole. Ce n'était pas – encore – le cas.

Des cris les surprirent tous les deux. Jon brandit son épée et se plaça devant elle.

Des chevaux jaillirent du bois, les sang-coureurs de Daenerys en tête. Elle détailla leur entrée. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Derrière leurs chevaux ils traînaient deux hommes vêtus de défroques trouées et dépareillées.

 

 

Jhogo tira sur les liens qui maintenaient les deux hommes et les força à se mettre à genoux devant Daenerys.

\- Nous les avons attrapés derrière une monticule de terre. Ils s'étaient cachés et quand ils se sont rendus compte que nous les avions repérés, ils ont tenté de s'enfuir, Khaleesi, expliqua Jhogo.

D'une main, il tenait la corde qui emprisonnait les deux hommes, de l'autre, il gardait le fouet – qui l'avait un jour sauvée – bien en évidence.

\- Nous avons tenté de connaître leur identité, mais pas moyen de les faire parler, Votre Grâce, ajouta un des cavaliers. On leur a pris ceci.

Il déposait à ses pieds des armes : un arc et une masse monstrueuse.

Daenerys observa les hommes tour à tour. L'un deux était petit et gringalet. Des cheveux filasses entouraient son maigre visage. Le second, en revanche, était beaucoup plus costaud. Bien bâti, il arborait de larges épaules et une imposante chevelure noire. Ils étaient tous les deux très jeunes. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

Leur âge lui importait peu. Ils devraient parler.

 

 

\- Ce que Jon Snow a dit est vrai. Aucun d'eux ne vous reconnaît comme leur souverain, Votre Grâce, lui confia Barristan d'un ton terne. Mais ils ont affirmé ne se reconnaître en aucun de ceux qui ont succédé au Roi Robert.

_Des félons, tous, et Robert décédé dans son propre sang avec. Lui qui a usurpé le Trône de mon père et fait chasser ma famille de Westeros pour essayer de m'exécuter par la suite._

\- Il faudra pourtant qu'il parle, déclara-t-elle.

\- Nous ne connaissons même pas leur nom. Ils refusent de nous dire quoi que ce soit, répéta le chevalier.

\- Les avez-vous interrogés séparément ?

\- Nous les avons interrogés ensemble, puis séparément. Cela n'y change rien. Leur discours reste le même.

Les deux hommes étaient des traîtres et la trahison est punie de mort sur Westeros. Elle aurait pu faire exécuter la sanction immédiatement si elle n'avait eu pas un besoin vital de leurs informations. Elle pouvait bien sûr décider d'entrer dans le bois et de lancer ses hommes à la recherche de la Fraternité, mais combien étaient-ils et combien d'hommes mourraient durant cette opération risquée ? Elle ne pouvait se permettre une seule perte.

_Le temps presse. Il nous faut marcher vers le Nord._

À temps désespéré, mesures désespérées.

Elle n'avait plus peur depuis longtemps d'employer la manière forte. Elle était née dans le feu et le sang. Elle vaincrait dans le feu et le sang.

\- Il faut les faire parler.

Elle lança un regard froid à ser Barristan qui sembla comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

\- Vous ne pensez pas … Votre Grâce, ce n'est pas raisonnable. La torture ne peut pas être la solution. Vos hommes doivent croire en vous, non vous craindre.

\- Ils doivent me respecter, ser Barristan, et je n'ai plus le temps pour leurs enfantillages.

Elle avait reconquis la terre de ses ancêtres, la terre qui lui revenait de droit. Son droit avait été affirmé et elle ne pouvait plus s'embarrasser de vaines contestations vu la situation dans laquelle Westeros se trouvait. Comment pouvait-elle gagner la confiance de ses hommes s'ils ne croyaient pas en elle et en sa détermination ? De quoi aurait-elle l'air si elle laissait les traîtres impunis ? Elle ne pouvait plus passer pour faible. Elle devait se montrer assez forte pour que tous la suivent jusque dans les ténèbres les plus sombres de l'Hiver – et jusque dans la mort si cela devait être leur destination finale.

\- Ils ne parleront pas plus sous la torture et morts, ils ne vous serviront plus à rien. Utilisons-les pour entrer dans la forêt. S'ils refusent de nous guider, nous pouvons au moins nous en servir pour passer un marché avec eux.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Leur vie contre un entretien avec leur meneur.

Peut-être qu'après tout, elle pourrait se passer de sang pour ce jour-ci.

 

 

Ils partirent à l'aube, leurs deux prisonniers en tête de fil. Jhogo les surveillait d'un œil méfiant et Jon Snow se tenait à quelques mètres derrière eux.

De son cheval, elle entendait Tyrion baragouiner sur l'étrange ressemblance d'un des garçons avec l'Usurpateur. Elle se retint de lui faire remarquer de ne pas évoquer le nom des Baratheon en sa présence et attrapa quelques brides de la conversation.

\- Sa crinière noire, sa carrure, même ses yeux bleus. Il a tout de Robert, avec quelques bonnes dizaines de kilos en moins. Vous devez le savoir, vous l'avez vu d'assez près.

\- Je ne l'ai pas côtoyé aussi longtemps que vous, rappela Jon.

Daenerys ne connaissait les Baratheon qu'à travers les histoires que son frère lui avait racontées dans leur enfance. Il lui avait d'abord retracé la vaillante épopée de leur ancêtre, Aegon, et de ses sœurs, puis celles des Rois Targaryen qui s'étaient succédé sur le Trône, la lente dégénérescence des dragons jusqu'à leur disparition. Il avait même effleuré de quelques mots la rébellion Feunoyr. Robert Baratheon n'avait pas été le premier à avoir ébranlé la longue dynastie des Targaryen, mais il était le premier à l'avoir faite chavirer. La vie de misère qu'elle avait menée durant son enfance, la peur de ne jamais rentrer chez elle qui l'avait rongée le jour comme la nuit, la longue reconquête de son héritage – qu'elle avait vécu dans le sang et la douleur –, tout était de sa faute. Entendre parler des Baratheon l'insupportait. C'était comme un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles quoi qu'elle fasse, les Baratheon perdureraient.

_Sauf à ce que j'agisse comme eux et que je les pourchasse et que je les exécute les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un._

Même Daemon Feunoyr n'avait pas eu droit à ce sort. Il s'était fait exiler de l'autre côté de la mer et n'avait plus remis les pieds sur Westeros –  _jusqu'à récemment, lorsque mon neveu, mon époux, reprenne la Terre de nos ancêtres pour moi._

\- Peut-être est-il l'un de ses bâtards, suggéra Tyrion sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mon beau-frère était connu pour ses nombreuses aventures. Il préférait les décolletés plongeants des serveuses de tavernes à la couche de ma charmante sœur, quoi que, je puisse le comprendre. Ses draps devaient être aussi glacés que son cœur.

Le jeune homme tourna brusquement sa tête et fixa d'un air mauvais Tyrion sur son cheval.

\- D'où viens-tu, jeune homme ? Peut-être ta charmante mère a-t-elle croisé la route de Robert Baratheon.

L'homme grommela, mais les priva tous de réponse.

Ils poursuivirent sur plusieurs kilomètres, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt.

 

 

\- Nous ne savons pas où nous mettons les pieds. Nous ne pouvons pas plus savoir si nous nous dirigeons dans un guet-apens. Ils pourraient préparer une embuscade et même s'il est possible que nous soyons beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux, ils sont sur leur territoire, Votre Grâce. Croyez-vous que cela soit bien sage ?

Ser Barristan avait de nombreuses raisons de s'inquiéter. Daenerys avait considéré toutes ces possibilités et, à vrai dire, elle avait conscience de tous les risques qu'elle prenait en s'aventurant ainsi en territoire inconnu Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours fait ?

Il y avait eu Aegon le Conquérant, peut-être y aurait-il, un jour, Daenerys la Conquérante.

Jhogo fit claquer son fouet et l'empêcha de répondre.

Une seule flèche frappa un de ses hommes qui s'écroula à terre. Les chevaux furent pris de panique. Elle vit Jon brandir son épée, Barristan et ses sang-coureurs l'entourer et la discorde troubler ses troupes.

Elle chercha des yeux ceux qui avaient pu tirer sans en trouver trace. Ils avaient trouvé dans les branchages un camouflage parfait. Elle donna l'ordre à ses hommes de se resserrer et d'une voix forte annonça :

\- Moi, Daenerys du Typhon, Reine des Sept Couronnes et Protectrice du royaume, suis venue à la rencontre de la Fraternité sans bannière. Nous avons pris en otage deux de vos hommes et nous ne leur laisserons la vie sauve que si votre meneur concède à s'entretenir avec moi.

La réponse alla au-delà de ses espérances. Un groupe émergea des fourrés. Une douzaine d'hommes, tous armés d'arc et d'épées, vêtus aussi pauvrement que les prisonniers, s'avança vers eux. L'un d'entre eux, grand, portant une longue chevelure blonde, se détacha du lot.

Mais, Daenerys le comprit tout de suite, ce n'était pas celui qui lui parlerait.

Derrière l'homme, elle aperçut une silhouette recouverte d'un capuchon noir. Elle ne pouvait voir ni regard, ni visage dans ce puits de noirceur.

Un seul rauquement s'échappa du capuchon et tous se turent, hommes et vent, arbres et chevaux. Il n'y eut que ces terribles gémissements sortis d'outre-tombe pour couvrir ce tableau de silence vierge.


End file.
